gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shake It Out
Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes, Santana, and Tina. The girls perform this song for Shannon to apologize for the comments they made about her abusive relationship with Cooter. Before this Shannon says that she left him, but at the end of the song we find out that she gave him a second chance. Lyrics Santana: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play Tina: Every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes: And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way Mercedes and Tina: I'm always dragging that horse around Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound Mercedes: Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground Santana: So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes with Tina: Shake it out, shake it out Mercedes with Santana and Tina: Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Tina with Mercedes: And I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart Santana with Mercedes: Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest (Mercedes: before the dawn) (Santana: before the dawn) Mercedes with Tina: Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa Mercedes with Santana and Tina: Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Santana: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Mercedes: And given half the chance, would I take any of it back? Tina: It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone Mercedes, Santana and Tina: It's always darkest before the dawn Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh Santana (and Tina): And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't (So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope) Santana (and Mercedes): And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope (It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause) Mercedes: Looking for heaven Mercedes with Santana: Found the devil in me Looking for heaven Mercedes: Found the devil in me But what the hell Mercedes with Santana and Tina: I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah Santana and Tina (Mercedes): Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa (Ooah, oh) Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah (Shake it out) And it's hard to dance (When it's hard to dance) With a devil on your back (with Mercedes: So shake him off) oh whoa (Ouh, shake it off) Shake it out, shake it out (Yeah) Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah (Shake it out) Shake it out, shake it out (Shake it out) Shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa (Eeey) And it's (with Mercedes: hard to dance) with a devil on your back (with Mercedes: So shake him off) oh woah (Oh-oh, ooh-whoa, oh-oh) Shake it out, shake it out (Shake it out) Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah (Shake it out) Shake it out, shake it out (Ey, yeah) Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah (Ey-eh-eh-ey) Santana with Mercedes and Tina: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off Santana and Tina (Mercedes): Oh whoa (Oh, ooh, ooh, woah) Trivia *This is the second time Tina and Mercedes have sung in a Florence + the Machine song, the first was Dog Days Are Over in Special Education. *Brittany and Sugar are included in the scene; however, they do not participate in the performance. *This is the second song that a part of New Directions sing to Beiste while she's in tears, the first being Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. Curiously, that time it was the New Directions boys who sang it, and this time it is the girls. When Rachel and Blaine sing Tonight (Season Three), Beiste is also shown in tears. However, the song's not specifically directed towards her. *Jenna Ushkowitz revealed in her Showmance Podcast, that herself, Amber, and Naya recorded a version of Rihanna's Love The Way You Lie that the trio were going to sing instead of Shake It Out. But it was cut and changed last minute as the producer's didn't like the arrangement. Source Errors *Brittany and Sugar mouth many different parts of the song but are not actually heard singing at any point in the song. *At the end, when Mercedes is doing runs, her mouth is moving off time. Gallery SIO21.png SIO20.png SIO19.png SIO18.png SIO17.png SIO16.png SIO15.png SIO14.png SIO13.png SIO12.png SIO11.png SIO10.png SIO9.png SIO8.png SIO7.png SIO6.png SIO5.png Shake_It-Out.gif SIO4.png SIO3.png SIO2.png SIO1.png Picture27.jpg shakeitout321.jpg tumblr_m3dkr0YKK61qctfyqo4_r2_500.gif tumblr_m3dkr0YKK61qctfyqo3_250.gif tumblr_m3dkr0YKK61qctfyqo2_250.gif tumblr_m3dkr0YKK61qctfyqo1_250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Shake it out.png shake it out season 3.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner